Loyal Red
by TaroStrike
Summary: Request Fic - AU - Roy is a smart mouth freshman at his new boarding school who seems cool but doesn't get along very well with others. The freshman are given 1 on 1 tours of the campus by an upper classman and Roy seems to take greater interest in his guide than even he deems appropriate.
1. Freshman

Loyal Red

Dedicated to Bleu's Birthday

Happy Birthday Bleu!

Disclaimer:

-The author does not own any part of the Super Smash Bros or Fire Emblem series, including but not limited to the characters of the story.

-This story is entirely fictional, based from purely fictional premise, none of the characters, actions characters partake in, many contraptions found here-in did not happen/do not actually exist.

-No money was made from the creation or distribution of this fic.

-No animals, people, or game consoles were hurt in the making of this fic.

-The author does not encourage nor endorse others to partake in actions as described within the story.

Warnings:

This story is rated M+ for the following reasons:

-Strong language.

-Graphic depictions of sexual acts including sexual involvement of minors

If any of these themes offend you, please do not continue to read this story.

Summary:

HAPPY BIRTHDAY BLEU! ^_^ Hope ur having a good time!

This story is practically original. Totally AU with the exception of having Roy and Marth from two different Fire Emblem games star in it. Roy and Marth are both students at the same boarding academy and Roy discovers he finds one upperclassman a little more interesting than he should. How will Marth respond, will anything happen? Well I'm writing this fic so durrr….. What are we still doing here! There's a story to get to!

Brief Chapter Notes:

-Roy's POV

Now that's what I call brief ^_^

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Freshman**

* * *

First day at any school is always such a bitch, but this was more than that… Of all the places to be sent for high school, Dangruf Academy out in the middle of nowhere, a freakin boarding school! As if I didn't feel unwanted by my parents already…

I looked up at the ceiling, at least I had my own room in this place, if I had to share a room with a roommate I don't think I'd ever be able be at ease in a place like this.

I looked over this school's brochure which was still in the bag I had just finished unpacking, "Classical theme and reputation for excellence" that was just another way to say old collapsing hellhole…

I sighed and threw it back into the bag. I was already dressed for class which would be starting soon. The uniform here was the most uncomfortable… Grey slacks, a white long sleeve dress shirt, a grey coat and black tie. Not to mention these tight as hell dressy foot loafs… I felt like a prep for once in my life…

A year ago I was laughing and beating up on people dressed like this… So much for that hobby… The first bell echoed through the outside and I took that as my queue to finally get up and start walking to class.

The halls of the actual school didn't seem too odd, people wondering back and forth, new people like me looking lost… I might be lost, but I never look or act lost, I pride myself on always looking like I know what I'm doing.

"YOU THERE! Where do you think you're going?!" I turned around as some weirdo ran over to me. "You can't just walk around the school looking like that! Tuck in your shirt! Button up your coat! And comb your hair for god's sake!" Was this guy ready for an aneurism or something? I looked him up and down, obviously another student, a senior probably though, trying to start the year by showing force onto a freshmen, I'll show him.

I looked down at my clothes, "Something's wrong with the way I'm dressed?! You can't mean that! And here I spent hours making myself look my best!"

"Look you! Don't be getting cocky in front of me! I'm the leader of the school's disciplinary committee!" OH! Like I didn't see _that_ coming…

"Look, I'm in no mood to play games with a copper wanna be, and while I'm sorry I got your nuts in a twist, could you just bugger off already?" Maybe that was the wrong thing to say… oh well too late now.

"THAT'S IT! You better watch yourself cause you've made an enemy out of one of the most important people in school on the first day! Not a wise decision freshmen, I'll be seeing you soon!" He started walking off, "And don't think you'll be able to get any help from any of the officials, I'll make sure they don't even talk to you loser!"

I watched him storm off… What an ass, used to people he can intimidate… I don't scare from people easily, not even bullies when I was smaller. Though I can't say I wasn't innocent of being a bully myself. But sure enough I could see that guy already on another freshmen down the hall, some people just don't get it…

I kept on walking down the school halls, I knew my class was on this floor somewhere… I looked down at the schedule I had crumpled up in my hand, room 634… I was at the right room… I took another deep sigh before turning the handle.

There was an old man sitting at a desk directly behind the door, great my favorite kind of teacher… old bitchy busy bodies…

"Take a seat young man…" The teacher barely looked up from his newspaper as students flooded in.

I grabbed one as close to a corner in the back of the room as I could find. I wanted a place where no one would bother me. The other students in the room were so not my kind group. Neat trimmed, and buttoned up, not an ounce of vigor in them I swear…

The bell rang signifying class was starting and the teacher finally put his paper down.

"I want to welcome all you new students to Dangruf Academy," he said, "My name is Mr. Jenkrins."

"Hello Mr. Jenkrins it's a pleasure to be here!" WHAT THE FUCK! Please tell me the rest of the class did not all say that in sync with each other…

"Why thank you class. Today being your first day, and this being your first class and homeroom, we have arranged for some of your upperclassmen to tour you around the school. They should be here any minute. I shouldn't have to say this, but I expect there shall be no problems or interrupting of other classes from you all as you are shown around."

"No sir!" they did it again… what kind of freaky…

"Good, then before your guides arrive I just want to briefly go over the curriculum for this course." He got up and started writing something on the board.

God why do I have to sit through a boring tour? Can't you be merciful on me just this once and make the school catch fire and burn to the ground so I can go home, please?

I took a deep breath as the teacher went on about the course, I wasn't even listening at this point. I needed out, what the hell was I doing in a place like this, I didn't belong here! Give me a way out please, why didn't I struggle more not come here, I'll change I swear just please God give me some miracle!

"Roy? Roy are you even awake back there?!" the teacher… crap busted.

"Yes," I looked around to see over half the class was already gone. Gee since when did my thoughts make me that unaware?

"Roy you're next, get your things so you can go with the next one." What was I getting on a train or something? I picked up my bag and walked over to the front.

As I neared the teacher's desk, the door opened and a boy walked in, "Sorry I'm late, there were a few issues I had to take care of with the committee." A boy taller than myself with neatly combed blue hair just stood in front of me.

"Don't worry I understand, anyway that one's yours right behind you there." the teacher pointed a lazy finger at me. "He's all yours now, just remember to read that chapter in your book tonight Roy." I looked up at the board real quick and nodded. Read? Yeah right!

The tall boy left the room and I followed silently behind him. We ended up walking a good ways down the hall before he spoke up, "Quiet one are you?"

"Seems that way," I replied sarcastically.

"Wait I think I know you, you're the one who royally ticked off Donald this morning aren't you?"

I looked up at him funny, "Who?"

"The president of the school's student disciplinary committee."

I nodded, "Oh yeah him, he's an ass."

"Unbuttoned jacket, untucked shirt, messy red hair, I don't know why I didn't make the connection until now."

I made an uninterested "hmph" sound and kept walking.

"By the way, my name is Marth," He offered me a hand, so I went ahead and did the rare thing for me.

I pulled a hand out of my slacks pocket and shook his, "Roy," I answered giving him my name.

"I know, I was given your file when I accepted you as my charge for the day."

"You were given my file?" That sounded weird, "What's in it?"

Marth chuckled slightly, "Nothing confidential I can assure you."

I nodded, not that I really cared. I just felt… well weird… Here this guy had a record of some kind of information on me, and I really didn't have an edge at all… Oh well, like most things that could still be brushed off with my why should I care attitude.

Marth carried out his duties to show me where the important areas of the school were located. Library, main halls, all those _nice_ things… I suppose he must have noticed my total lack of interest though.

"Say, why don't we call it quits and get an early lunch?"

I shrugged, "Sounds good to me,"

"Good, oh and lunch here is covered with tuition, so you don't have to worry about taking extra cash with you to the cafeteria." Now there was some useful information for a change.

Marth lead me to the cafeteria which seemed more like a restaurant than any cafeteria I'd ever been to. All the food was laid out in several large buffets and there were even several soda fountains to the side. Marth and I got our food and sat down at a booth.

"So what do you think?"

I looked up at him from sipping my soda, "Hmmm?"

"The school, what do you think of the place?"

I tried to piece my words carefully, "How should I put this? It's antiquated, I feel as though the roof is going to collapse onto my head at any moment unless the dust and cob webs suffocate me first, the students are either lame minded or under some form choir curse, the only reason I haven't attempted an escape as of yet is the notion that the forest surrounding this building is home to a legendary beast who thrives on dismembering the bodies of those foolish enough to trespass in its domain…" I went back to sipping my soda.

Marth started chuckling from the other side of the table. Was he amused by what I just said? I thought for sure any of these loyal prep council members would have been offended by my sense of humor.

"I like you, you have some whit about you," Marth smiled. I shook my head and went on to eating the food I brought from the buffet.

"Listen Roy, I'm sure a guy like you is probably upset at being in a place like this right now. And the way all the other students act is going to overwhelm you for a while, but trust me, most of them will get over themselves after a while, and you should start feeling a little more comfortable, and a little less like you're trapped in a condemned building site."

So Marth was trying to encourage me… There was something new… He just didn't know me, otherwise he'd know I don't have traits worthy of such things…

We talked for a while longer, and I realized Marth wasn't such a bad guy. I was expecting all the members of student council to be as high and mighty as that last guy from the disciplinary committee.

Once lunch was over Marth's "tour" was over, and he excused himself to attend his regular classes. This place wouldn't be so bad if I had a friend like him. Someone I can bitch to about all the crap at this place and who will actually sit there and laugh with me about it. I can live with that.

I had three classes left for the day, but I can't say I paid attention to any of them. First day of school, what could I possibly be missing?

School was dismissed and everyone was released to roam for the day. Most of the other students sat around the commons area, or even the student lounge. I did neither, I wasn't in a hurry to go listen to there incessant higher class ramble. I went up to my room to collapse for the day.

I quickly locked my room's door behind me, and once again thanked god for giving me my own room in this nightmare. I had already unpacked a small stereo I had managed to bring with me and put in a soundtrack cd to Dance Dance Revolution. I imagined listening to that was as close as I was going to get to playing it for a while to come…

I was really pissed off today so I decided to shower early. There was a small bathroom and shower attached to my room that was also private. I shut the bathroom door and started the water. For a minute I was wondering if I was going to get any hot water at all as it took several minutes for the water to be anything from freezing. Finally the hot water reached the tap and I realized the hot water heater must just be far away from my room.

I pulled off the crappy school uniform and folded it as neatly as I could on the bathroom counter so I could hopefully wear it again before having to do laundry.

I didn't get why my parents thought this place would be so great, it felt more like a retirement home than an academy to me… Come send me you're old folks ready to die! They'll fit in perfect!

Finally in the shower I let the water soak into my hair as I stared at the shower floor. The shower was always my thinking place. I could still make out the song the stereo was playing in the other room as I stood there in the shower.

I found myself missing my old shower back home, it was much bigger than this one, and was also a tub if I ever felt like it… Just more reasons to hate this place…

As I was washing myself something else came about that wanted my attention. I looked down again and saw how stiff I had gotten just standing in the shower. Gee, with all the hustle and fighting and moving, I guess I had been neglecting it for a couple weeks now.

I leaned against the tile wall and slowly started rubbing myself. It was starting to feel really good, "Just give it some time, you'll get over it." WHAT? Where did that thought come from? I shook my head and went back to what I was doing.

"I like you, you have some whit about you," that chuckle… why the hell was I thinking about Marth at a time like this?! That wasn't right!

I stopped for a minute to clear my mind. There, no stray thoughts lying about… Testing to be sure… good, back to work!

"You're really cool for a freshman, I hope to see you around some more!" OK THAT'S IT!

I shut the shower off and wrapped the towel around my waist. My mind was freaking me out. I didn't want to think about that! I looked in the mirror as I dried my hair.

I had been tired all day, zoning out and dozing off… maybe that was it, I was just tired… That had to be it, cause I wasn't gay…

I walked out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist and another around my shoulders. I jumped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling again. I'd only been here for a day and it was wearing on me… not good if I had any plans on surviving.

Why had I thought those things about Marth while I was…? It was just random thoughts my mind was picking out what Marth had said earlier nothing else.

I rubbed my eyes with my palms, "I like you Roy… Really…" my eyes shot wide… Marth hadn't said that… especially not with _that_ kind of look in his face… that… seductive look… DAMN IT! What the fuck is wrong with me?!

"Is it wrong for me to think you're cute Roy? I don't think it is…" I was suddenly having a hard time breathing. I couldn't keep my mind from making up these images. It wasn't me, it wasn't!

"Roy… I want you…" I had my hand on either side of my head on the pillow I was on. I barely noticed myself when I started moving my right hand… I pulled off my towel and looked at myself. I was even harder now than I was in the shower!

"What the hell am I doing…" I whispered before grabbing my hardon and squeezing hard. OH GOD! Why does that feel even better now than it did before?!"

Marth kept posing for me in my mind while I rubbed myself faster and faster, up and down. I wanted to cry, this was so wrong, but it felt so good at the same time. THIS WASN'T ME! PLEASE TELL ME THIS ISN'T ME!

My hand was moving all on its own. It was toying with me, giving me pleasure and torment at the same time. Marth kept dancing in my head as my hand would stroke my rod, then move to play with my balls… Make it stop! It felt good though… so good… that's why it wouldn't stop… It kept pulling on my shaft and then would keep on rubbing. It sped up ten fold and I jumped in bed. I looked down still not believing this was me. I couldn't be driven to do this by images of Marth! But I curled up on my side stroking harder and faster with my right hand, and covering my mouth with my left, trying to hide my moans if from even my own ears…

"Roy, I love you!" My eyes went wide as I squeezed too hard and let loose my two weeks build up of orgasm. I cringed as it was all I could do to keep from crying out. My jizz flew all the way up to my neck, and several more shots fell just short on my chest.

My breathing was still hard and sporadic when I finally regained control of my right hand. I held it shakily in front of my face. It was me, I was the one who did that… Those were my thoughts… I was jacking off to thoughts of Marth, and I was enjoying it… What the fuck is wrong with me?!

I grabbed the towel that had fallen around my neck and quickly wiped myself up. I felt scared, yet at the same time, momentarily satisfied… GOD DAMN IT! How can I ever look at Marth the same after doing something like this… I'm so fucked up…

I rolled over onto my side again and cried myself to sleep that night…

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	2. Junior

Loyal Red

Dedicated to Bleu's Birthday

Happy Birthday Bleu!

Brief Chapter Notes:

-Marth's POV

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Junior**

* * *

I was sitting in the student lounge sipping on some morning latte while reading the newspaper. It had become rather a habit over the last two years. But I suppose for what was expected of me it was a good thing to be kept up to date in the various affairs of our nation.

"Anything interesting in there today Marth?" Pit took a seat at my table and placed his own coffee down.

"Hardly, political scoffs, terrorism, and war on the rise, nothing out of the norm." I took another sip from my latte as I read the article on deploying troops.

"I suppose that story does get rather old after the twentieth time it's told…" Pit had been my friend since we were freshman, he was the nephew of the local grand duke, and annoyingly popular among ladies. Though I probably can't say he doesn't feel the same about me.

"Indeed," I was putting the paper down as I caught a glimpse of a red head over the top of the paper. As I thought, as I looked over closer it was that boy from yesterday Roy beating up one of the vending machines, it obviously must have stiffed his breakfast. With a slight sigh I left the paper completely, "I'll be right back," I told Pit as he watched me get up and walk over to the machine.

"Damn piece of junk!" Roy kicked at the base of the machine, poor boy looked worked up over something this morning.

"They can be tricky sometimes, here," I slid my card through the machines reader, "Go ahead and enter your selection again, they usually come out the second time."

My eyes finally shifted to Roy's face, he had a strange flushed look as he regarded me, it looked quite odd, "Is something wrong?"

He quickly looked the other way, "No I'm sorry, it's just the principal of the thing! I gave it money so it should give me what I want…" I did find it a bit odd that he wouldn't turn to face me as he spoke, but oh well.

"Which one did you want?"

He remained quiet for a moment longer, "G-5…" I punched in the code, and as luck would have it, two actually fell out.

"See, even machines sometimes repent for their actions," I handed Roy his muffin and kept one for myself. It didn't seem as if he was going to say anything so I turned to return to my table.

"Thanks," he finally let out.

"You're welcome," he was staring at the muffin I handed him rather than even opening the wrapper yet. "Would you care to join us at our table?" I thought I might as well try to show one last spark of hospitality, after all I was curious as to why he was acting so strangely, so different from the cocky confident self he made himself out to be yesterday.

He made a cough noise, "Umm, no I have things to do… yeah and I need to get to them before class starts, see you later!" and he rushed out of the lounge.

I sat back down by Pit who started laughing, "You are too kind to freshmen, practically offering to buy them breakfast just because of some bad luck with a machine."

"It's not like that, I met him yesterday, he was my charge for touring the campus." I opened the muffin wrapping and bit into it.

"Well then was buying his breakfast your way of trying to apologize for whatever you said yesterday?" I perked an eyebrow toward Pit.

"Whatever makes you suggest that?"

"Well, I'm not sure what you did or told him, but he was obviously frightened of you for some reason. I don't know, maybe it's just your naturally daunting persona, or maybe…"

I put my muffin down slowly, "You think he might have found out? Learned who I am?"

Pit started laughing, "You are funny Marth! You act as if your relation to the royal family is some kind of secret! You're not exactly a prince in hiding you know?"

It wouldn't have been the first time that someone was intimidated by my social status and avoided me… but somehow I got the impression yesterday that Roy cared little for that kind of thing.

I stayed in the lounge chatting with Pit until it was time for class to start. I put the newspaper back on the lounge racks and grabbed my bag for my morning classes. I don't know what it was about today… but as I walked through the crowded halls I couldn't help but feel I was being watched…

I was always considered an exceptional student at this campus. I might not have been the valedictorian, but I still usually ranked among the top ten, studies just weren't a problem for me. So as I breezed through the daily assignments and homework for my first real day of class for the year it caught me off guard when lunch came about. I gathered my things and left with the rest of the class to the cafeteria.

My mind was still elsewhere as I sat at a booth with Pit as he talked and I stared out the window.

"Marth… Hello, you there? Marth… Hey wake up!" Pit said as loud as he could without making a scene.

"I'm sorry, what?" Not that I didn't find everything Pit said absolutely fascinating… but normally he liked to go on and on about nonsense.

"I said isn't that the boy that you were helping at the machine this morning?" Pit pointed to a booth on the other side of the room.

I looked and there was Roy, sitting alone, "Yes that is him."

"Well he keeps looking this way, he really seems to be keeping an eye on you, do you have any idea what that's about?"

I took a sip from my soft drink, "Not a clue, all I did was show him around yesterday, and I have absolutely no idea why this morning he was acting so strange, or why he would be watching us now." I didn't want to care, but if he really did want someone to sit with all he had to do was ask.

"Hmmm…" Pit looked over at Roy for another moment, apparently trying to catch him looking our way, "A crazy thought just came to my head…" That was never a good thing.

"What?" I asked in an uninterested tone.

"You don't have to sound so bored about it, I find it funny. You've always had girls following you around, and to think this might be the start of a new fan boy club for you."

I gave Pit my best menacing glace, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that freshman boy has a crush on you."

"Oh now that's going too far!"

"Is it? How do you know he isn't like _that_?"

"I spent the day with him yesterday, he doesn't act in any such fashion."

"And you think that means anything?" Pit did have a point… but Roy just didn't have _any_ of the characteristics associated with homosexuality… in fact he had a gruff personality, an uncaring toward the way he was dressed, and quite a mouth on him. It just didn't seem likely at all. "I'm just pointing out what I see, and I'm telling you I'm seeing him sneaking peeks at you! Now why do you think he would be doing that?"

That was quite enough, "Pit, I have better things to do than to listen to you coming up with half baked rumors and gossip." I stood up grabbing my bag, "I have books to read and courses to study for, I will see you later." He only chuckled as I left the cafeteria.

I have to admit, I waited around a few minutes to see if Roy would be leaving the cafeteria after me just in case, but after nothing I continued on.

I found a seat in the library and proceeded to read my homework chapters for my morning classes. Again though I couldn't shake this feeling that indeed someone was watching me… It sent shivers down my spine. The library was so empty though…

I finished my reading and decided to head to class early. I knew this instructor from last year and knew he would be setting up for class long before it started.

As I walked through the halls I still couldn't shake the eerie feeling, I looked over my shoulder just to be sure no one was following me out of the library, but as I did I ran right in to someone.

"Oww… damn it…" I looked forward to see I had run right into Roy of all people, this was getting too much. I was about to apologize for not watching where I was going when, "Marth! Hi! Shit… umm, sorry… I'llseeyoulater!" and he grabbed his things and was gone again before I could get a word in. This was becoming frustrating.

The next two days went by in rather the same fashion. I'd be with Pit when suddenly we'd spot Roy somewhere close by… but just passing by mostly, and I kept that really odd feeling. I was beginning to wonder if it was Roy who might be following me around making me feel uneasy. If so I wish he'd just say something so we can bring this whole thing to an end!

School was out for lunch and I was in the library doing some research for a paper we were supposed to complete by next week. As I was checking the recently returned books behind the front counter I caught sound of a familiar voice.

"I'd like to set up an account to check out some books," Roy was talking with the librarian upfront. A strange idea suddenly came over me. I was ducking behind the counter checking the books here, and he hadn't seemed to notice I was here yet. Maybe I could get some answers if I did some of the following for once.

Once Roy was given a library card he took it and proceeded up the stairs to the second floor of the library. I decided to take the stairs up the back way and keep on him. He wondered around looking for something up here. It appeared he found it when he walked into the corner the encyclopedias were stored in.

Maybe now wasn't the time to follow from the shadows, I wanted answers, and he was stuck between me and a wall now.

"Why hello there Roy." It was amazing I actually saw his eyes widen before he looked my way. He obviously appeared uneasy, and his breathing became slightly heavier all of a sudden.

He turned his head only partially to me, "Hi Marth."

I had to take a sigh, this was getting to me, "Roy, I need to speak with you." His look changed to one I could only identify as panic, whatever it was he apparently did not want to share it with me right now. "What's going on?"

He tried to calm himself and keep a cool sounding voice, "What? Nothing's going on, just trying to find a damn entry on some famous dead guy." Had this been a phone conversation he might have been able to pull it off, but I could see the look in his eyes whether he realized it or not.

"No, I want to know why you've been following me around."

A strange look came over his face, this one I couldn't so easily read, "I… I…" Roy moved quick to the right and tried to run out, but I quickly grabbed him by the shoulder and pinned him to the book case.

"Roy, I told you several days ago, if you wanted to come to me to talk or pal around you were more than welcome to. I just can't take this snooping around me then acting as if it was just coincidence. If it's something you may have learned about my family that has made you uneasy that is fine also, just tell me here and now though."

"What?" Roy cocked his head as he looked at me confused, "I don't know anything about your family… I don't even know what family you belong to." So he wasn't intimidated by my family, how could he if he didn't know who they were?

"Then what is it Roy? Why are you trying to act distant and follow me around at the same time?"

He clenched his eyes shut, "It's just… that I… I…" He was choking on his own words. He really didn't want to say this.

The bell rang quite unexpectedly for me, and as I turned to see the clock Roy took the opportunity to push himself away from me. He tried running, and I tried pulling him back but we both ended up losing our balance and fell, him landing on top of me. Once we got our senses back from the fall, Roy immediately jumped off of me and ran down the stairs.

I couldn't believe it… That was it then… What Pit has said was true after all. When he fell on top of me I could feel he was _excited_ … I almost laughed thinking just pinning him against the wall could have done that to him. No wonder…

After school let out I made my way up to Pit's room and knocked loudly on his door, "Pit, I need to speak with you."

Pit opened his door and invited me in. He was apparently watching TV since he had one less afternoon class than I did. "What is it?"

"I hate to admit it, but it appears you were right." I said as I took a seat on his sofa.

"I'm hurt you sound surprised that I would be right about something." He brushed his hair out of his face, "But do tell, what was I right about?"

"That freshman Roy, it would appear that he does have a crush on me."

Pit chuckled, "Well I don't find that too surprising, did he finally come out and tell you or what happened?"

Perhaps this was a bad idea coming to Pit with this kind of information, "Let's just say… I found out."

"I see, well then do tell what you're going to do about it?" if a person could have an evil grin, he had one now.

"What do you mean? What should I do about it?"

He laughed, "Marth, do you mean to tell me that you're really so innocent?"

"Pit! Just tell me whatever it is you're going to tell me already!"

"I think you should take advantage of it!"

A moment of silence passed while I contemplated Pit's mental stability, "And I think we need to start seeking professional help for you…"

"Well I don't see the problem with it, I mean if you stop to think about it, the rules of the school deem relationships out between males and females. We're not even allowed in each others dorm buildings! And at your age… surely you must be feeling somewhat frustrated by now?"

I saw where this was going, "Pit…"

"I'm not through yet! Just think about it. Here you could have someone around whenever you needed those special favors. Do you really think that's something you should just pass up? Look at you! You need something, and maybe a few rounds will help relieve some of that pent up stress I know you've been carrying around with you. I'm just saying you shouldn't pass this opportunity by. You never know if you'll ever get the chance again."

I couldn't believe I was actually listening to him, worse I was beginning to like the idea… "What should I do?"

Pit leaned back into his chair resting the back of his head on his hands. "Invite him over to your room tonight, yeah… Just invite him over and see what happens."

I can't believe I'm actually going to go through with one of his ideas… I know this is going to turn out horrible, and gods forbid I actually do something with him… but… He is right, I have been keeping a lot of pent up frustration, in more ways than one. That plus hormones was enough to push logical thinking aside.

"Don't think anything is going to happen, but I think I'll take you up on your advice and invite him over just to personally clear some of these issues up," I coughed.

"Yes, and I can't wait to hear all about it…"

* * *

 **End Chapter**


	3. Arrangement

Loyal Red

Dedicated to Bleu's Birthday

Happy Birthday Bleu!

Brief Chapter Notes:

-Roy's POV

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Arrangement**

* * *

I locked myself in my room as soon as I got out of class. I hadn't been able to think at all this afternoon. I can't believe I let that happen today… As Marth pinned me against that wall… I don't know what came over me… but I couldn't do anything about it… and then when I fell on top of him… oh shit he must have noticed!

I was hating this place more and more by the second. Urges to just pack up my bags now and leave whether I could go home or not were running through my head. I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if something like this got out…

I ran into my bathroom and started scrubbing my face hard. I had to think, but I just couldn't get a clear head. After drying off I went back to my room and sat on the bed. Still nothing came… no way to get out of this. It was hopeless…

There was a knock at my door that startled me, "Roy, are you there, it's me, Marth. May I come in?" OH SHIT! WhatdoIdowhatdoIdo? Maybe act like I'm not here! No I can't do that, the stereo is on, shit! I've got no choice, I can either face up to what I've done or run away like a bitch… I took a deep breath before shouting, "Hold on a sec!" I turned down the stereo then unlocked the door.

"Hi Roy."

"Marth." Oh shit this wasn't looking good. Marth came in and I shut and locked the door. As soon as it was locked I tried to speak, "Marth I'm sorry about," "Roy I wanted to ask you…"

We both stopped. I hadn't moved away from the door yet, and for some reason Marth sounded nervous right now. I turned to look at him as he turned also. "Roy I'm not upset at you or anything, in fact I came here to invite you to come over later today if you're up to it. It's the start of the weekend after all and I thought you may enjoy a few games," he paused for a minute and almost choked on his words, "I'm not sure if you're much of a gamer or not, but I do have quite a selection of newer video games."

Maybe this wasn't about what I thought it was… Maybe I really got away before he noticed anything and that would mean he really is just trying to be my friend. I really shouldn't go though… what if I mess up again?! "I guess I could do that, might be fun, what time?" DAMN YOU VOICE!

"I have a few things to do this afternoon, but anytime after seven is alright with me." Marth is just a friend, just a friend damn it! Stop staring at his smile!

"After seven… OK, see you then."

Marth got up and walked to the door, "Alright then, see you later Roy."

I closed the door as Marth left and instantly sank to the floor with my back to it. What have I done… I know I'm only going to get myself in trouble… If I got away with it once I shouldn't try to push my luck. I should just tell Marth I don't want to be his friend… Yeah that's it, I just have to find a way to keep Marth out of my life and everything will be fine…

So I spent the next three hours doing the most constructive thing I could think of, I stared at the ceiling. My playlist hit the end of my soundtracks and beeped telling me I was supposed to get up and put some other music on. I sat up and looked to the window. The sun was setting already, it was a bit after seven.

I still wasn't sure if I really wanted to go through with this, but I went ahead and pulled out some of my game controllers I'd brought with me and put them into a small bag to take with me.

I pulled myself together just for a second longer before I stepped out of my room, locking it behind me. Marth's room was three floors above mine, so I started climbing up the stairs. The halls to the dorms were crowded compared to the dorm hall of the third floor. But then I'd also heard that everything above the second floor were the _really_ fancy rooms. I was wondering what I was in for as I knocked on Marth's door.

The door unlocked and opened, and Marth looked as if he hadn't been back long, "Good timing, I was held up in a meeting today, come in."

I walked into Marth's… living room? It was… it had a couch and a chair and coffee table and lamps, and a table in the corner, along with a desk and computer along the other side wall. There was also a door which I assumed must lead to his bedroom on one end, and a door to the bathroom on the other.

"This is nice, a lot bigger than my room…"

"Yes well… being an upperclassman as well as several other things opens certain benefits such as rooms like this." Marth's eyes moved to what I was carrying, "What's in the bag?"

"OH!" I opened it up and took out my controllers, "You didn't say which system exactly it was you had so I brought controllers for anything just in case, Nintendo, Xbox, and Playstation. I always play better on my own controllers." Yeah that's it, keep your mind on stuff like that.

Marth seemed to chuckle a bit, "I see, well I keep my games on that shelf under the TV, feel free to look through them for a game that interests you while I get changed."

"Sure…" I kneeled down to check out his game collection… or at least tried… damn him… he didn't even close his door as he went to his room to change.

I was breaking out into a cold sweat, I wanted to look, but why did I want to look? But I couldn't look… just couldn't look…"

"Did you find one?" Marth was standing behind me now wearing more casual clothes than our school uniform.

"Ummm…" I looked up real quick for anything I recognized, "I like this one!" I pulled out Super Smash Bros.

"Oh good that one is one of my favorites!" Marth took the box from my hand and put the disk in the machine and hit the power button. I plugged in my controller and sat on the floor as the game loaded.

"I have to warn you Roy, I am no pushover when it comes to this game," we went to versus mode where I found out that Marth's character was Fox. I chose Mario and our first game began.

Maybe I should have warned Marth I was practically an expert at this game. Fox was a fast character, and Marth used that speed to his advantage, but I had too many attack combinations I used by reflex. I could tell Marth was getting annoyed that he had died the same way eight times already; I turned him around with my cape as he tried to blast himself back onto the arena, and he would fly the other way and die.

I had forgotten a lot of my troubles just by playing this game, it had been a while, and it was so much fun. After I don't know how many games, I think Marth had won a grand total of three rounds. This time I was playing sympathy and kept the game close on purpose. We were down to our last life, both over 100% damage. He opened an item canister and got a turtle shell. He grabbed it and jumped into the air and threw it as I was landing. I used my airdodge, and timed it right over the shell so I caught it in midair and threw it back the moment I landed. It caught Marth by surprise and hit fox right as he landed from the throw. At over 100% damage he didn't stand a chance and was immediately knocked from the ring, "GAME!" the TV shouted.

"How did you do that?!" Marth demanded looking over at me.

I smiled at him, "Secret!"

Marth jumped me and tackled me to the floor and pinned me there. It had been really fun until this… For some reason all the excitement the game had built up in me instantly faded, and I felt blood rushing through me again.

"Marth… I think it's time I go back to my own room, it's already after ten…" I crawled out from under him and did my best to hide myself as I got my controller from where it was plugged into the system.

"I have a confession to make," Marth took a deep breath. The tone to his voice stopped me in my tracks. He stood up and leaned against me from behind, "The reason I invited you over today wasn't to play video games."

I was having a hard time breathing, he was so close, and the way he sounded… was I just imagining it? "What do you mean Marth?"

"I needed to talk to you about something."

"About what?" I was trying to keep as calm as I could.

Without warning, Marth's hand slipped around me and gripped my groin. I almost yelled… "It was the same way in the library today wasn't it?"

"Marth… I… you see…"

"Listen Roy, I just want to know one thing, is it because of me?" This was my chance, I could deny it and leave and just pretend I have other things on my mind like any other horny teenager… I didn't have to be pinned down to this.

I almost started crying, "Yes…" a couple tears escaped from my eyes, I couldn't believe it, I'd been outted even before I'd come to fully cope with this…

I was waiting for Marth to be mad with me, instead he lifted my face by the chin so I was looking into his eyes, "Roy, listen to me, it's OK. I'm not upset with you if that's what you're thinking." Well that was a relief.

"You're not going to tell anyone?" Stupid thing to ask, but I did have a tough guy reputation… or at least I did back home to keep up.

"I just have one request I'd like to make Roy?"

Now I was getting scared, what did he want? I never expected him to come closer and kiss me on the lips. I was dead frozen. Here the person I hadn't been able to keep out of my mind all week was kissing me… What should I do, was it a trick? Maybe I should still stop now and leave… but this is what I've been wanting wasn't it?

Marth broke the kiss and leaned away to look at me, "Roy… I don't want you to be scared to come around me anymore OK? I won't reject you."

All I could do was stare and breathe. It was so much to take in… And if that wasn't enough, Marth reached for the zipper of my shirt and started pulling it down. I gasped as he pulled my shirt off of my shoulders and down my arms, tossing it to a chair at the table.

"Roy?" I was still in a daze… "Roy?" maybe this was just another one of those crazy dreams I'd been having all week… He pinched my nipple and squeezed… and it hurt damn it!

"Ouch!" This wasn't a dream…

"Roy, I want you. OK?"

If this was going fast before, my head was spinning now. I closed my eyes and did my best to regain some composure before nodding. He pushed me to the floor on my back, and sat up on top of me. He slowly started unbuttoning his shirt and then threw it over by mine.

He was on top of me again, and I could feel his bare skin rubbing against mine. I don't think anything in my life had ever felt this good before. He put his lips to my ear and whispered, "Let's take this to the bedroom." He got up off me, then helped me to my feet before dragging me off to his room.

It was dark inside, and I could make out a bed and a dresser. He walked to the bed and sat down. "Why don't you start by taking off the rest of your clothes Roy?" He made it sound so simple, but I was still really confused about what was going on. I picked my feet up and pulled off my socks. I was still standing there as I started fumbling with my belt buckle. My hands weren't coordinating right, and I kept fumbling over it. Marth laughed and stood from the bed, "Here," his hands went to my belt as he undid the buckle and slid the belt from the loop. He even undid the button to my pants and pulled the zipper down.

Marth sat back down on the bed as I started pulling my pants down. I pulled it off my right leg first, then the left. I stood there in front of Marth in just my boxers now. "Well? Don't tell me you need help taking that off?" I put my thumbs inside the band of my boxer shorts. I just had to think about this, no one had seen me naked since I was a little kid. This was going to be embarrassing, but somewhere something told me not to care about it and that I needed this right now. With just a little more hesitation, I pulled my boxers down off my legs and stepped out of them.

I stood there for a moment, naked as the day I was born, only with a massive boner. Marth was eyeing me up and down and leaving me wondering what was next.

He chuckled a little, "OK, now undress me." I sank to me knees slowly in front of him on the floor. I was running on auto pilot, my body seemed to be working without my mind telling it to. I pulled off Marth's socks, and then went up to his belt buckle. I didn't have a problem at all with his as I unbuckled it, then unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He lifted his butt off the bed a little for me so I could pull them down. Once I had them off and he was in nothing more than his briefs I looked back up into his face, waiting for the command. "Take those off too." I reached up the band and he lifted his butt of the mattress again so I could pull his briefs away from his body.

I was amazed, Marth was actually bigger than I was, a good seven, maybe seven and a half inches… at least I wasn't the only one with a hard on… that would have been embarrassing…

I stared at it for a moment before Marth said, "Well?" I looked up at Marth a little confused this time. "Go on, lick it." He wanted me to… I got it… I suppose I had been wanting to do stuff like this, but now I was just so scared. I leaned in and ran my tongue along the underside of his shaft. The first time I had ever tasted another boy. It was different… I licked it up and down a few times and Marth let out a moan. I knew what he wanted next, so I closed my eyes and took him into my mouth. He fell back onto his bed and I crawled further up so I could take as much of it as I could.

Marth started moaning quietly as I bobbed my head up and down on him. "Oh my god… that feels so good Roy…" I was working slowly, and then Marth started pushing himself further into my mouth. I felt like I was going to choke on him, but I did my best not to and took him nearly all the way in. He pumped himself in and out of my mouth for several minutes.

Marth reached to my head with his hands and lifted me off of him. He pulled me onto his bed and lied me down on my back against the pillows. He lied on top of me and began to grind against me. I could feel the moistness of my saliva rubbing off on me as he would grind into me. This felt good…

"Roy…" he muttered. I watched his face, but he didn't bother to say anything else. Instead he began to spread my legs and place himself in between them. I knew where this was going. He reached under the pillow I had my head on and pulled out a bottle of lube. I took a deep gulp of air as I watched him spread it over his fingers and then duck down below. He had my legs spread as far apart as they were going to go, and he shoved two fingers into me at once.

I almost screamed. I had to bite down on my own hand. It really hurt, but as he moved his fingers in and out over and over again, the pain started to subside. Once he did that for a few minutes longer he took the lube bottle again and handed it to me. I took it in my hand and looked at him confused, "Put it on me, or this is going to hurt a lot worse." My eyes widened in realization and I poured a fair amount onto my hand and began rubbing it into Marth's shaft. The stiffness Marth had lost while he was fingering me came back almost instantly.

I made sure he was well covered in the oil before putting the bottle to the side and leaning back down on my back in position, "OK, I'm ready," I told him.

Marth leaned over me and adjusted himself so he was pressed right up against my entrance. I took another deep breath and held it right before Marth started pushing into me. It did hurt more than before, and I did my best to choke myself from making any noise. Once the head was in, slowly, and inch by inch, Marth started pushing the rest of his length into me. Finally he made it all the way, and just stayed there. He fell on top of me, and I could just feel him all over me.

The pain came back as Marth started pulling out again. I had to cover my mouth for the first few minutes as Marth was pumping in and out of me. He started slow, but kept going a little faster every few pumps. He grabbed onto my shoulders and started going at it. He built up a fast rhythm and started really pounding into me. The funny thing was it didn't hurt anymore. In fact every now and then he'd send a spark through that just felt so good I thought I'd explode.

It was already such an incredible feeling, and then Marth reached between us and started rubbing me at the same time. I couldn't take much more. This was better than my craziest dream. He was pumping so hard and fast against me, my head started bumping into the headboard. His free hand reached around me and pulled our bodies together so we could kiss again.

Between being kissed, fondled, and fucked, I couldn't take it anymore. I moaned into the kiss as I was pushed over the edge. I felt a warmth filling the space between our stomachs, and then I felt him start to spasm inside of me. He had just shot all the way inside of me.

I was breathing so hard, my lungs felt like I'd been running for miles. Marth broke the kiss, but didn't get off of me, or pull out of me. We stayed just like that for a long time, until I think I was the first one to fall asleep.

* * *

 **End Chapter**


End file.
